You Never Want to See a Yamani Mad
by Kira2
Summary: So Mote it Be-- aka: the last chapter-- is here! The conclusion of Katei's story, and what happens to him, Kel, Prince Roald, and everyone else. READ, REVIEW, cheers, Kira
1. Default Chapter

****

You Never Want to See a Yamani Mad

Disclaimer: No characters or the settings are mine, I wish they were, but they belong all to TP.

Ketai was mad, _very mad. _ He had had his heart snap when his lover, Princess Chisakami had been betrother to some Tortall prince named Roald. And then he felt his heart shatter when Chisakami had died in that earthquake. Then he had grown angry as the Yamani empire cast aside the wedding arrangements and drew up more, not giving a second thought of Chisakami and her death.

Ketai was a Yamani warrior that had learned respect from those all over the Yamani Islands by acting out in an adroitly combat against Carthak during the Immortals War. He had an impeccable emotionless mask that never let any feeling show on his face. 

But when they had ignored Chisakami and not even had a proper mourning period for her, he grew angry. Still not letting any emotion show, he had marched into the council room and demanded a mourning period and proper consideration for Chisakami's death. But the emperor and his men had then mocked his request and the emperor himself refused. His own daughter! His own daughter was dead and he had refused to have anything to do with mourning for her! 

This enraged Ketai and the more he demanded, the more he was mocked. Soon, he Ketai, a great warrior, had been transformed into a mockery! Wrathful beyond words, Ketai fled the Yamani Islands, no longer wanting to be a part of the abominable domain. 

Once out of the Yamani Islands, he went to Tortall, for he had heard of the armistice in the realm and thought it better than going home. He went to a small village about two weeks ride from Corus. The village, called Sepkend, was peaceful, for a while. Until a group of thieves came and just happened to be speaking about the betrothal of Prince Roald and the Yamani Princess, Shinokomi. 

~~

Keladry of Mindelan could hardly contain her happiness. A few weeks ago, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake had picked her as his squire, and now she was going on a trip with the King's Own around the realm. Neal had left three days before with his knightmaster, Sir Alanna and wouldn't be back until the end of the year. 

Kel didn't mind being Raoul's squire, he had a good sense of humor and was a great fighter. Heck, she was squire to a man who had fought a twenty-one (I'm not sure if that's the correct measurements) foot giant and won! They were after a pack of bandits that had been notorious lately for very clever thieving and always made their targets poor after they robbed them. 

She finished buckling her saddle and galloped after Sir Raoul, looking foreward to a couple of months of fighting on the field, just like she was born to do (can you so corny?)

~~

"what's the news from Corus Talem?"he first thief with long brown hair asked. The group of thieves had a new member from Corus with them, and they had all just arrived at Sepkend. They were currently in the local bar late at night and were chatting about news that might give them leads on new thieving targets.

"Nothin' much Mek, just some ol' stuff about some Yamani Princess." Talem said and contentedly gulped the rest of his ale down before ordering more. Ketai, who had been working at the bar to make money, heard Talem and grew interested. 

"What's this? What news?" he asked, trying not to appear concerned, and being a born-Yamani, he succeeded.

"Prince Roald, ee's betrothed to another princess he is! Since the other one croaked, the gossip says he wants another. Says he's determined to marry a Yamani Princess, dun matter what one or who it is, just as long as it's a princess. Gossip also says he had rejoiced when that first princess died--" Talem stopped because Ketai had just ran out of the bar, leaving the thieves staring questioning after him.

Ketai ran for a horse and his weapons, angrier than he had been with the Yamani empire. This pompous prince thinks he can just pick any princess, doesn't matter who, and get his way? Well Ketai would teach this prince a lesson, and make sure it was his last (he's out to kill Roald! OMG!).

~~

Author's Note: This was just the prologue, really. It's supposed to be about when a Yamani get's so mad that he goes on a killing spree and his goal is to murder Prince Roald. That's where Kel and co. come in and try to stop him. And then a major twist is-- wait, I'm not going to say. But please, IF YOU READ THE STORY, REVIEW FOR IT! I had another story that got 17 hits, but only two people reviewed so far. So REVIEW! And be honest please. Later peeps! 


	2. Chapter 2: Four dead and Katei becomes k...

Disclaimer: No characters except Katei, and the people killed are mine... blah blah you know all that stuff...

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed last time, and I had said (or thought) that if I got six reviews, I'd write a sequal, so I did (to put it bluntly). Oh and statistics told me I got more hits on the story than just the reviews I got, what I'm trying to say is-- if you read the story, please review, even if you don't like the story; review and tell me you hate it, please. 

Section 1: Four Dead and Katei Becomes Known

Katei crept up to the house,unheard thanks to his Yamani training. Over come with rage, he had decided that if Prince Roald was to die, so was anyone linked or acquainted with him. Normally this would seem irrational of him, but when someone's mind is clouded with anger, they can't think straight.

He knew that inside this house was a family of four, the two parents and two boys. He had been told by a bartender of a village near-by that they had been a great help to the royal family during the Immortals War, and therefore, had to die.

Katei slipped through the open door and looked around the diminutive entance hall. Besides a sleeping guard, the hall was deserted. His trained mind was thinking a mile a minute; how was he going to do this? This was quite a small fief and there wasn't many places that he would need to look to find the noble family. As he walked silently out of the hall, he took a left to find three doors facing him. One, was obviously a broom closet and the second to the left was a open door and he could see the kitchen from outside. The third must've been some sewing room or a maid's quarters. 

So he retraced his steps and turned right, coming to two doors that were framed in gold and silver. Now all he had to do was decide to kill the parents, or the children first. Concluding that the children would make some noise, he risked killing the parents first. Katei slid the door open (I don't suppose they had sliding doors in Tortall?) and sauntered in. On a bed surrounded by translucent curtains lay a large, gruff looking man with an extremly shaggy beard and next to him was a petite woman with long black hair.. Katei paused for a moment, thoughts of doubt flickering through his mind. But the moment passed as soon as it had come and he approached. 

'Better make it as silent as possible.' he thought and unsheathed his long, blunt (nothin' worse than being killed by a blunt knife; ouch.) boot-knife. Suddenly he was at the left of the bed, towering over the man with his knife poised in the traditional manner. He brought it down and swiftly cut into the man's throat. The white linen bedsheets soon grew soaked red from the blood. Grinning, slightly deranged, Katei moved over to the wife. 

Deciding to be a little bit more creative this time, Katei cut the woman's chest open (not exactly creative, but oh well). Nodding his head, satisfied, Katei moved out of the room and advanced to the children's.

~~

King Jonathon the IV of Conte' drank his wine heartily and continued to chat with his company. He, Sir Gareth of Naxen (the younger), and a group of knights were in the council room. They were supposed to be debating on which treaty would be best signed for the good of Tortall (there's several to choose from) but they had nothing to worry about and plenty of time. He was about to retort to Gary when a messanger burst into the room, seemingly out of breath.

"Sire... very bad... news! Here... read." and the man thrust a piece of parchment into the King's hands. Curious, the King unfolded it. 

It read:

Dear King Jonathon,

I am mad. And guess who it is that I am mad at? No, not you, how selfish of you to think so though! It is your dear son, Prince Roald. I am mad, and you are soon to be sad. Beware, for you, your wife, and children will be dead, and any other people you know or care about.. I swear by Mithros that I will get my revenge.

Cheers and happy holidays,

Katei the Yamani

Jonathon swallowed hard and passed the note around the table. No sooner had everyone read it when a guard ran into the room.

"Sire, the Morigans have been killed. Both sons and the parents." was the news. Jonathon got up and started pacing the room, "The Morigans helped ward off a large pack of hurroks during the Immortals War didn't they?" 

'Beware, for you, your wife, and children will be dead, and any other people you know or care about.' Gary quoted from the letter. 

Jonathon cursed and looked at the guard, "Alert all the knights that are out of Corus to get here. This man is psychoticand will probably go after all of them. And make sure that Roald and his knightmaster get back here A.S.A.P! We have to stop this man."

The guard hesitated, "Sire, there was another note beside the murdered Morigan's childrens' beds. Here." 

The note was short, simple, deadly all the same:

Four are dead and I remain to get closer. Next ones to go are in Fief called Mindelan.

Jonathon stared at the note and snapped, "Get everyone out of Mindelan, NOW! He is not going to kill them." The guard nodded and ran off. Jonathon looked out the window and spoke the unspoken prayer, "Goddess help us." 

Author's note: Jonny's not happy, too bad!I hope the font on Katei's letters were okay to read, but if not I'll tell you basically what they're saying: Katei's mad, Katei's a lunatic, oh and he is now out to get half the population in Tortall, but still mainly Prince Roald. To Saphron: I like the dull ax idea! Thanks!


	3. Perplexed Thoughts

Disclaimer: No characters except those that you do not recognize.

Author's note: most people don't read these things anyway, just like to say thanks to those who reviewed, so THANK YOU. There, now onto the story...

****

Section 2: Perplexed Thoughts

Kate's letter had an immediate effect on the palace. For one, Prince Roald (he was sent back immediately) was escorted everywhere. Almost all the knights had come back with their squires except Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau.

"Damn it! Knowing Alanna, she probably went off in search of this fellow to try and take him down herself." Jonathon had said when she hadn't returned with Squire Nealan of Queenscove. 

One day, (ugh, I promised myself I would never start a sentence like that) Keladry of Mindelan was summoned to the King's Council room. Nervous, and determined to hide it, Kel put on her Yamani mask and walked inside. The king and his entire council sat around a large round table, waiting for her to sit.

When she did, Jon said slowly, "Squire Keladry, I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"The psychotic Yamani warrior is consolidating on killing your family." Sir Gareth the younger blurted out, and shot an apologizing look at the king. Kel stared at them, unconsciencely (sp?) let her Yamani mask fall off, leaving her face full of shock.

"W-what?" she stammered, strings of Yamani curses flew through her mind, but she just stared at them all.

Jonathon grimaced and told her gravely, "I'm afraid it's true. It seems that he feels that since your family had a great deal to do with the treaty that signed his lover away to Roald, he wants to kill them. We have received another message from him this morning, explaining it all. Funny really, he may be demented, but he is rather a good speller." he attempted a weak laugh but it died immediately. 

Kel stood and said, "With your permission, sire, I would like to go home to my family at this er, _delicate_ time." 

Jonathon shook his head sadly and said, "You heading there just gives him one more victim. Besides, they will receive the message soon and come to the palace, safe and sound." She was about to protest, regardless of him being the king, when they were interrupted. A guard suddenly burst into the room (guards have been bursting into this room way to much, it's has to stop.) and handed the king a letter.

~~

****

At the same time as, uh, up there, you know, the last bit with Kel and the king:

Katei breathed in the fresh air of the morning, for he was happy. Still in a rage, but happy at the same time. Being the complete psychopath that he was, he could only be happy for one reason-- yet another family dead. This time the Korkies' from fief Korkie, the father, mother, and five children, including two sets of twins. 

He had just sent another letter to the king, elucidating what he had just done. 'Now, that's the Morigans (I can't remember your penname but you reminded me of that book. The book, Hounds of the Morigan, I love that book! Yer right, pretty ironic though), Chrestians, Airuens, and the Korkies.' he made a tally of the noble families that he had killed.

Most of them were very important to him, what he was looking toward for a temporary goal was fief Mindelan. The Mindelan family-- the family that had first started the whole treaty with Chisakami! The Mindelan Family-- the family that had sealed the treaty with Chisakami! And the Mindelan Family-- _the family that had been taken into the emperor's inner circle, _causing himself to be shoved off on lousy border patrols.Yes, he was nearing their fief, and would soon be there to the extremity of their last breaths. But now he resumed his emotionless face and continued to ride taciturnly down the dusty road. 

He entered two gates with vines crawling up the marble. Unimpressed, he dismounted at the gate and slipped through the shadows, nearing the castle inevitably confident. Since it was daytime, and the Mindelans didn't expect to be attacked, there was no guards on duty outside the gates. He crept through the doors and peered around the entrance hall. 

~~

****

Half an hour before Katei comes to Fief Mindelan:

"'Scuse me Sir, but I 'ave a letter for you from the King. Made it sound kinda urgent." the common messanger said, the king had decided not to use a royal messanger because that might attract Katei's attention and warn him of his own upcoming danger. Baron Piers of Mindelan frowned pensively and opened the letter. It read:

Dear Baron and Baroness of Mindelan,

You may not have received word yet, but a Yamani warrior by the name of Katei is on the loose. Normally, this would not be a problem, and I can see why you would not feel threatened. However, Katei is mad, to put it delicately, and is determined to get back at Prince Roald, my son. You are also in danger, and until you can arrange safe transportation from Fief Mindelan to Corus, you should station extra guards everywhere and be escorted everywhere. Please follow the instructions and I wish you luck.

Your Concerned King,

Jonathon of Conte'

The Baron nodded and sent the order out to all the guards in the fief. Conal and Inness were out around the realm, Anders was in another home up in the mountains, and all of Kel's sisters were at their husbands' houses. They were still going to need some protection.

~~

****

Back to Before, you know with Katei:

Katei entered a courtyard and looked around, strangely there were no guards anywhere. Even if it was daytime, this was too strange. His Yamani instinct became quite acute at how quiet it was and he decided to test it out. 

Boldly, he stepped into the sunlight of the courtyard. For a moment everything was silent, and then something went whizzing past his ear. There was archers positioned all over the walls. Guards with knives, axes, spears, and staffs all ran in and straight at him. 

Without thinking, Katei ran through the courtyard, dodging blows from all who tried to hit him. He paused for just a second at a door on the other side, and paid for it when an arrow struck his left shoulder. He cursed fluently in his own tongue and ran inside the door. So it wouldn't get into the way, he snapped off the end of the arrow and stubbornly ignored the blood that dribbled down his arm.

He glanced around and realized he was in the inner part of the castle, the part that visitors don't see usually. 'This is it!' he thought, ecstatic of the thought of more killing. But then three guards poured through the door and ran at him.

"Stop you!" one yelled.

"In the name of Mithros stop!" another yelled.

"Won't you listen, we said STOP!" the last yelled. The three pounded after the fleeing Katei, in futile hopes of catching him. Katei spotted a stairway going downstairs and lept onto it. He slid swiftly down the railing, leaving the guards far behind. After all, they were much older than Katei, who was only nineteen. Yeah, yeah, nineteen is a little young for a warrior who had been a fighter for years, but the Yamanis start young. 

Katei grinned and landed on his feet, dusting himself off professionally, and then strolled off through heavily decorated hallways. He passed an ugly, plain door and would've continued further, but heard voices on the other side of the door.

He burst through, causing a woman to scream and a man to curse. Standing discreetly behind a table was a very tall woman and rather short and stocky man. Katei raised and dropped his eyebrows.

"Hello, I've been wanting to meet you two for some time." he said and bowed, not forgetting his manners. The two scowled at him and the woman said, keeping a Yamani Blank Face on, "We have heard that you are quite insane."

Katei blinked and tried to swallow what she had just said, "_Me? _Is that what everyone thinks? I assure you that I am not insane, and the only reason I'm killing everyone is because I am simply angry." his voice rose to a snap, "Angry enough to cause myself to kill. Chisakami was--" he stopped and forced a smile, which looked very painful, before continuing on, "But I will, however, not kill you like I did everyone else."

Hope grew in the couple's eyes and Katei said amorally, "I kill you in a different way."

Katei quickly pulled out a sharp knife and aimed at the woman in lightening speed. Soon, blood was covering the small floor, but it wasn't the lady's. No, it was the Baron's. He had jumped in the way of the knife before it could hit Ilane. 

Katei shook his head and muttered, "Fool." he couldn't understand saving someone-- even if you loved them-- by giving your own life. He doubted that he would've done that for Chisakami, but he loved her, right? Ilane allowed shameless tears roll down her cheeks as Katei brought his knife around her neck, silencing the quiet lady forever. Katei stood taller and wiped his forehead. Breathing steadily, he calmly walked out of the room and made his escape from the castle.

~~

****

Two days later:

Kel was walking down the hallway, vaguely thinking of visiting Lalasa when a page ran up to her, breathing hard.

"Uh, Kel? The king wants to talk to you, he says it's very important. He's in his study." and with that he ran off, uncomfortable around the girl. Curiously, Kel turned and walked towards the King's study.

When she entered, the king looked very grim. She remained standing when he offered a chair and asked, "May we please get to the point." then she added, so she wouldn't sound rude, "I am anxious to know what you have to say." 

He nodded and said slowly, "The Yamani warrior is still on the loose. He just visited Mindelan."

Kel stiffened and said in an almost inaudible voice, "What happened? Where's my parents?" she knew that they were the only family members at that time there. The king sighed and said, "Keladry, your parents were found dead in a old cleaning room. And the Yamani is still not caught." 

Kel looked down and away, blinking back tears, she would cry, indeed she would, but not infront of the king. Seeing this he quietly dismissed her and she walked out.

After an hour of crying without relief, she had made up her mind. She was not going to let this, this Yamani get away with this! She unobtrusively packed all her clothing (excluding dresses, skirts, etc...) into one backpack and slipped out her room window. It was nighttime and she played to the shadows, not wanting to be seen and stopped.

She wore pair of black breeches and a green shirt with another black tunic. If she was going to be inconspicuous, then so be it. She tied back her chin length brown hair and saddled the curious Peachblossom.

Riding out, she vaguely remembered that she didn't even know what the Yamani looked like our what his name was. 'Oh well.' she thought idly. 'No matter, I will still find him.' she was not going to let her parents' deaths be unavenged! Yep, she was going to find this Yamani and kill him.

~~

Author's Note: the next chapter will be (hopefully) a bit of a surprise. First of all, Kel and Katei meet up. But that's all I'm going to say. Thanks to all who reviewed before and review again! I need six more reviews before I post the next part. I know, I know, a lot of people hate it when someone puts a limit on the reviews, and hey! So do I, but I need to know if people like it, right? I mean, come on, what's the point on posting more if no one reads it? Next chapter is going to be so fun to write! So review! Oh and because I was raised polite, I will add a please and the end of that sentence.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please. REVIEW!


	4. To meet with the enemy and not know it

Disclaimer: No characters except those that you do not recognize are mine.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!

****

Section 4: To Meet With the Enemy and Not Know it

Katei whistled contentedly as he rode out of a small village near Fief Mindelan, he had gotten rid of those who had made that blasted treaty. There was still parts of the family that he had to kill though, as far as he knew, there was three brothers, all whom were knights. And then there was three sisters who were married off. 'Oh, wait, there was one more sister, what's her name? Damn! What _was _her name? Oh well.' he thought bitterly. He did remember hearing though that she was a squire, the first (known) girl squire ever.

He was basically happy, until it started to rain. No, not 'it's all sunny and suddenly it pours down really hard.' But it started to drizzle and then gradually got harder. 

Grumbling, he brought his horse to a stop under a tree and looked around. A few feet away (what a coincidence) was a relatively large cave. He dismounted and led his horse over, before cautiously inspecting the cave to make sure it was abandoned by any animals. 

Seeing that it was home to no one, he led his horse in the cave a plopped down on the side, glumly watching the rain fall. And slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

~~

****

at the same time, maybe a few minutes after up there with Katei:

Kel hummed a tune that she had once learned by one of the minstrels at a Midwinter Ball. She had to do something to stop herself from thinking about her parents, she didn't want to cry again.

Much to her dismay, the skies opened up and it started to rain down on her. She scowled and ran for the nearest shelter, which happened to be a large cave. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that kept on saying, "There's probably bears in here." she led Peachblossom into the cave. 

Kel shivered and pulled out a fresh shirt to put on to be warmer. Taking her's off, she slipped the new one on, feeling much warmer. 

She glanced around the cave, taking in all that was there and her gaze stopped on a young man who was sitting leaned against the cave. He was tall, probably about four inches taller than herself with short, strangely spiked metallic black hair. He had a straight, proud nose and tanned skin, with a small scar to the right of his forehead. He looked like he was built sturdily, in excellent fighting condition.

Curious, she started forehead, but was interrupted by a horse running forehead. She lept out of the way and yelled before she could close her mouth, "Holy Shit!" Then immediately cursed in Yamani as the young man jerked awake.

~~

****

Katei's POV:

He lept up to his feet, dark green eyes darting around the cave for the source of noise. He spotted a cursing girl on the other side of the cave, and strangely, it was Yamani she was cursing in. She was tall, about five foot nine inches tall and fit, with chin-length light brown hair and green hazel eyes with a small, delicate nose.

He brought a hand to his belt, where his sword and dagger hung, and started foreword, eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" he asked coldly.

The girl stiffened and glared at him, bring her hand carefully to her belt, where her own sword hung. She replied just as coldly, "What business is that of your's?"

He waved a hand around, indicating the cave, "I was here first, therefore, _my _territory. Who are you and what are you doing in _my _territory?"

She narrowed her eyes and was silent for a moment.

~~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel kept her face indifferent as she thought, 'What the hell am I supposed to say? I'm in search for a deranged man from the Yamani Islands whom murdered my parents?word could get around, I better just lie, ummm, _think _Kel, come on!'

"I am Kel. Just Kel, and uh, I am here because I'm... in searchof... someone." she said falteringly. Then she recovered from the lame statement and asked, "Now who are you? You don't look from Tortall. And what are _you _doing _here?" _

~~

****

Katei's POV:

Katei kept his face blank and thought hard, 'Now what? You set yourself up for this, Katei! Why don't I just kill her?' his thoughts somehow wouldn't let him, though. 'She has nothing to do with my situation, and therefore doesn't need to die.' he reasoned, and then turned to his other problem, 'What am I supposed to say? I'm an angered warrior from the Yamani Islands who is going around killing off all the Tortallan nobles?'

Outloud he said, "Katei of Nirasan, I'm also looking for some people." he straightened almost businesslike and took his hand off his sword hilt, walking over to his horse. 

"Aren't you a little young to be alone out on the road? There's danger around, ya know. You never can guess what some strangers you meet are like." he called back. He started to pull out things from his baggages.

~~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel had anticipated these questions and was ready to answer them, "I was left to fend for myself when I was four. My parents were dead, killed by--" Kel said the first thing that came to her mind. "a Yamani."

Katei coughed suddenly and said, "Sorry, dust in the throat."

Kel decided that she didn't like this young man much and wanted him to go away so she said what would usually scare most nobles off, for she thought he was a noble.

"I'm a thief, a rather good one at that." she told him matter-a-factly. He turned to her, eyes skeptic, "If you tried to steal from _me, _you find yourself on the ground, either fatally wounded or dead."

"How can I 'find myself' if I'm dead?" she asked.

~~

****

And now to where Sir Alanna and her whining squire, Neal:

"And _why _again are we not going back to the castle?" Nealan of Queenscove complained for the millionth time. He wasn't exactly secure about the idea of hunting down this Katei of Nirason, who most-likely wanted to kill them.

Alanna sighed, she wondered for the millionth time why she had chosen Neal as her squire. Certainly Squire Keladry wouldn't complain-- she would probably keep quiet about it and look foreward to an adventure.

"Neal-- shut up! I'm starting to get a migraine! We are near fief Mindelan, so we'll stop there for the rest of the day." Alanna and Neal kicked their horses into a gallop and went through two large marble gates. 

Everything was as Neal had pictured it, from what Kel had told him, and yet, everything seemed more... morbid. Frowning, Alanna slipped off her horse and trotted up to where a guard stood in the courtyard.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" she asked, or more snapped. The guard looked at her and looked away into the sky.

"The Baron and Baroness of Mindelan are dead. They have been killed by that mad man on the loose, whatever his name was." 

Alanna was shocked at how indifferent the man seemed to be, the two nobles were _dead _afterall! She stared at the man as he continued, "My true love is dead, she was a maid, killed by that horrible man." she nodded slowly and turned, walking quickly away.

After telling Neal the news, she cursed, "Damn it! Jon should have told me last night when we talked magically! All he told me was that Kel had ran away, he didn't bother telling me the reason did he?"

Neal's eyes widened and he said, "Kel ran away! Shoot, do you know what she's out to do?" 

Alanna shook her head and said, "Whatever it is, I bet it involves Katei." The two remounted and rode away from Mindelan, now searching for _two _people/

~~

"So who are you searching for anyway?" Katei asked Kel as they ate some food over a small fire in the cave. Kel bit her lip and said the first name that came into her mind, which happened to be her brother's, "I'm lookin' for... Anders of Mindelan." she silently cursed herself as she said that.

To her surprise, Katei nodded, "Same here." seeing her inquiring look, he quickly added, "I have some... _unfinished business _with him." 

She narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded, she did _not _trust this young man much, okay at all. She got up and went over to Peachblossom, tucking items in the saddlebags. Then she mounted up, and Katei came over.

"Where are ye goin'?" he asked, not knowing why. She shrugged and said, "Like I said, I am looking for er, Anders of Mindelan." Then, she added, figuring to be at least partly truthful, "I have to er, kill him." she said this last part very quickly, not used to saying the words. 

Katei's eyebrows shot up, although the rest of his face remained unemotional, a very strange combination. "_Kill him?" _then, figuring to throw off any suspicion, he added, "Are you by any chance that one fellow from the Yamani Islands who is trying to kill all those nobles?" it felt strange talking about himself like that.

Kel shrugged and said, "He uh, helped that one guy kill my parents." and she turned Peachblossom around.

"Why don't I come with? I mean I'm also looking for him, I heard he lived up in the mountains or something." he said, not knowing why he was offering for her to come with him, afterall, she'd just be in the way!

She shook her head and said, "No way, I travel alone." and with that she said a quick, not-so-polite goodbye and galloped off. Katei shook his head and said, "What the hell is the matter with me? Mithros, I need to kill someone, elsewise I'd lose my anger!" 

Hitting his head lightly, he began to pack his items up. "Let's see, I have all the Mindelan brothers to kill, and that one Mindelan squire girl, damn, what was that girl's name again? It'll come to me... now also the rest of those sisters, and _their _families. Then a bunch of other noble families that he knew of, Then proceed onto Corus and murder all the knights, and lastly, Prince Roald of Conte'!" his thoughts were focused on his scheme as he rode off. Near sunset, he thought briefly back to the girl in the cave, there was something to strange about her, but he couldn't quite place it. And that name, Kel, it sounded too familiar. He sighed and continued to ride to the mountains, toward his next victim. 

Author's Note: The next chapter will be after a short time lapse, about a year. Kel will be sixteen (a year to old I know, but it's a fanfic, so things can be different), Katei will be twenty, Prince Roald is seventeen, Neal twenty-one... you get the idea. Katei will have killed several families, all of which will be mentioned in the next chapter. Kel will have lost all of her family. Katei and Kel hadn't met up since the day in the cave but will again. Kel has reluctantly resorted to actually _stealing _for her food and money. And Katei was becoming more and more hunted down, although always slipping away. Alanna and Neal went back to the palace, only to set out again searching for the two. And finally, Katei still doesn't know that Kel is the last remaining Mindelan and Kel still doesn't know that Katei is the supposed-to-be-but-really-isn't insane Yamani warrior who is after the Prince. PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's a flame, just review. If you like it, tell me, if you don't tell me. thanks-- Kira

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. To meet with the enemy and not know it

Disclaimer: No characters except those that you do not recognize are mine.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!

****

Section 4: To Meet With the Enemy and Not Know it

Katei whistled contentedly as he rode out of a small village near Fief Mindelan, he had gotten rid of those who had made that blasted treaty. There was still parts of the family that he had to kill though, as far as he knew, there was three brothers, all whom were knights. And then there was three sisters who were married off. 'Oh, wait, there was one more sister, what's her name? Damn! What _was _her name? Oh well.' he thought bitterly. He did remember hearing though that she was a squire, the first (known) girl squire ever.

He was basically happy, until it started to rain. No, not 'it's all sunny and suddenly it pours down really hard.' But it started to drizzle and then gradually got harder. 

Grumbling, he brought his horse to a stop under a tree and looked around. A few feet away (what a coincidence) was a relatively large cave. He dismounted and led his horse over, before cautiously inspecting the cave to make sure it was abandoned by any animals. 

Seeing that it was home to no one, he led his horse in the cave a plopped down on the side, glumly watching the rain fall. And slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

~~

****

at the same time, maybe a few minutes after up there with Katei:

Kel hummed a tune that she had once learned by one of the minstrels at a Midwinter Ball. She had to do something to stop herself from thinking about her parents, she didn't want to cry again.

Much to her dismay, the skies opened up and it started to rain down on her. She scowled and ran for the nearest shelter, which happened to be a large cave. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that kept on saying, "There's probably bears in here." she led Peachblossom into the cave. 

Kel shivered and pulled out a fresh shirt to put on to be warmer. Taking her's off, she slipped the new one on, feeling much warmer. 

She glanced around the cave, taking in all that was there and her gaze stopped on a young man who was sitting leaned against the cave. He was tall, probably about four inches taller than herself with short, strangely spiked metallic black hair. He had a straight, proud nose and tanned skin, with a small scar to the right of his forehead. He looked like he was built sturdily, in excellent fighting condition.

Curious, she started forehead, but was interrupted by a horse running forehead. She lept out of the way and yelled before she could close her mouth, "Holy Shit!" Then immediately cursed in Yamani as the young man jerked awake.

~~

****

Katei's POV:

He lept up to his feet, dark green eyes darting around the cave for the source of noise. He spotted a cursing girl on the other side of the cave, and strangely, it was Yamani she was cursing in. She was tall, about five foot nine inches tall and fit, with chin-length light brown hair and green hazel eyes with a small, delicate nose.

He brought a hand to his belt, where his sword and dagger hung, and started foreword, eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" he asked coldly.

The girl stiffened and glared at him, bring her hand carefully to her belt, where her own sword hung. She replied just as coldly, "What business is that of your's?"

He waved a hand around, indicating the cave, "I was here first, therefore, _my _territory. Who are you and what are you doing in _my _territory?"

She narrowed her eyes and was silent for a moment.

~~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel kept her face indifferent as she thought, 'What the hell am I supposed to say? I'm in search for a deranged man from the Yamani Islands whom murdered my parents?word could get around, I better just lie, ummm, _think _Kel, come on!'

"I am Kel. Just Kel, and uh, I am here because I'm... in searchof... someone." she said falteringly. Then she recovered from the lame statement and asked, "Now who are you? You don't look from Tortall. And what are _you _doing _here?" _

~~

****

Katei's POV:

Katei kept his face blank and thought hard, 'Now what? You set yourself up for this, Katei! Why don't I just kill her?' his thoughts somehow wouldn't let him, though. 'She has nothing to do with my situation, and therefore doesn't need to die.' he reasoned, and then turned to his other problem, 'What am I supposed to say? I'm an angered warrior from the Yamani Islands who is going around killing off all the Tortallan nobles?'

Outloud he said, "Katei of Nirasan, I'm also looking for some people." he straightened almost businesslike and took his hand off his sword hilt, walking over to his horse. 

"Aren't you a little young to be alone out on the road? There's danger around, ya know. You never can guess what some strangers you meet are like." he called back. He started to pull out things from his baggages.

~~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel had anticipated these questions and was ready to answer them, "I was left to fend for myself when I was four. My parents were dead, killed by--" Kel said the first thing that came to her mind. "a Yamani."

Katei coughed suddenly and said, "Sorry, dust in the throat."

Kel decided that she didn't like this young man much and wanted him to go away so she said what would usually scare most nobles off, for she thought he was a noble.

"I'm a thief, a rather good one at that." she told him matter-a-factly. He turned to her, eyes skeptic, "If you tried to steal from _me, _you find yourself on the ground, either fatally wounded or dead."

"How can I 'find myself' if I'm dead?" she asked.

~~

****

And now to where Sir Alanna and her whining squire, Neal:

"And _why _again are we not going back to the castle?" Nealan of Queenscove complained for the millionth time. He wasn't exactly secure about the idea of hunting down this Katei of Nirason, who most-likely wanted to kill them.

Alanna sighed, she wondered for the millionth time why she had chosen Neal as her squire. Certainly Squire Keladry wouldn't complain-- she would probably keep quiet about it and look foreward to an adventure.

"Neal-- shut up! I'm starting to get a migraine! We are near fief Mindelan, so we'll stop there for the rest of the day." Alanna and Neal kicked their horses into a gallop and went through two large marble gates. 

Everything was as Neal had pictured it, from what Kel had told him, and yet, everything seemed more... morbid. Frowning, Alanna slipped off her horse and trotted up to where a guard stood in the courtyard.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" she asked, or more snapped. The guard looked at her and looked away into the sky.

"The Baron and Baroness of Mindelan are dead. They have been killed by that mad man on the loose, whatever his name was." 

Alanna was shocked at how indifferent the man seemed to be, the two nobles were _dead _afterall! She stared at the man as he continued, "My true love is dead, she was a maid, killed by that horrible man." she nodded slowly and turned, walking quickly away.

After telling Neal the news, she cursed, "Damn it! Jon should have told me last night when we talked magically! All he told me was that Kel had ran away, he didn't bother telling me the reason did he?"

Neal's eyes widened and he said, "Kel ran away! Shoot, do you know what she's out to do?" 

Alanna shook her head and said, "Whatever it is, I bet it involves Katei." The two remounted and rode away from Mindelan, now searching for _two _people/

~~

"So who are you searching for anyway?" Katei asked Kel as they ate some food over a small fire in the cave. Kel bit her lip and said the first name that came into her mind, which happened to be her brother's, "I'm lookin' for... Anders of Mindelan." she silently cursed herself as she said that.

To her surprise, Katei nodded, "Same here." seeing her inquiring look, he quickly added, "I have some... _unfinished business _with him." 

She narrowed her eyes slightly and nodded, she did _not _trust this young man much, okay at all. She got up and went over to Peachblossom, tucking items in the saddlebags. Then she mounted up, and Katei came over.

"Where are ye goin'?" he asked, not knowing why. She shrugged and said, "Like I said, I am looking for er, Anders of Mindelan." Then, she added, figuring to be at least partly truthful, "I have to er, kill him." she said this last part very quickly, not used to saying the words. 

Katei's eyebrows shot up, although the rest of his face remained unemotional, a very strange combination. "_Kill him?" _then, figuring to throw off any suspicion, he added, "Are you by any chance that one fellow from the Yamani Islands who is trying to kill all those nobles?" it felt strange talking about himself like that.

Kel shrugged and said, "He uh, helped that one guy kill my parents." and she turned Peachblossom around.

"Why don't I come with? I mean I'm also looking for him, I heard he lived up in the mountains or something." he said, not knowing why he was offering for her to come with him, afterall, she'd just be in the way!

She shook her head and said, "No way, I travel alone." and with that she said a quick, not-so-polite goodbye and galloped off. Katei shook his head and said, "What the hell is the matter with me? Mithros, I need to kill someone, elsewise I'd lose my anger!" 

Hitting his head lightly, he began to pack his items up. "Let's see, I have all the Mindelan brothers to kill, and that one Mindelan squire girl, damn, what was that girl's name again? It'll come to me... now also the rest of those sisters, and _their _families. Then a bunch of other noble families that he knew of, Then proceed onto Corus and murder all the knights, and lastly, Prince Roald of Conte'!" his thoughts were focused on his scheme as he rode off. Near sunset, he thought briefly back to the girl in the cave, there was something to strange about her, but he couldn't quite place it. And that name, Kel, it sounded too familiar. He sighed and continued to ride to the mountains, toward his next victim. 

Author's Note: The next chapter will be after a short time lapse, about a year. Kel will be sixteen (a year to old I know, but it's a fanfic, so things can be different), Katei will be twenty, Prince Roald is seventeen, Neal twenty-one... you get the idea. Katei will have killed several families, all of which will be mentioned in the next chapter. Kel will have lost all of her family. Katei and Kel hadn't met up since the day in the cave but will again. Kel has reluctantly resorted to actually _stealing _for her food and money. And Katei was becoming more and more hunted down, although always slipping away. Alanna and Neal went back to the palace, only to set out again searching for the two. And finally, Katei still doesn't know that Kel is the last remaining Mindelan and Kel still doesn't know that Katei is the supposed-to-be-but-really-isn't insane Yamani warrior who is after the Prince. PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's a flame, just review. If you like it, tell me, if you don't tell me. thanks-- Kira

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. To love the predator

Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it's not mine.

Author's Note: Sorry about the double-posting thing, totally screwed up on my part. Once again, this is after a short time lapse, around one year. Katei has murdered the following families besides the ones that had been killed before: ahem the entire Mindelan family (excluding Kel), the Disart fief, Josu's Dirk fief, Veldine, Darroch fief, Blythdin fief, and Vikison Lake fief. Kel has become a thief but still writes letters to her friends and Neal, who is constantly on the road with Sir Alanna. And Prince Roald is currently having a nervous breakdown. Cheers! 

Chapter 5: To love the predator

"Ninety-nine people dead in Tortall! Ninety-nine people dead! Hit one down, knock 'em around, Ninety-eight people dead in Tortall! Ninety-eight people dead in Tortall! Ninety eight people dead! Hit one down, knock 'em around, Niney-seven people dead in Tortall. Katei stopped singing his song as he rode through the streets because some people were staring at him strangely.

Hmmm, maybe it's because of my song?' he thought. He was riding through Port Cayne and apparently happy. It had been a great year, one of the best in his life. Afterall, he was born to fight, so fight he did, well actually he was killing rather than fighting, but that's besides the point. 

He noticed that a lot of people were staring at him, and he _had _stopped singing that song. He stiffened and his eyes started to dart about, he could always tell when he would be attacked. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw sudden movement. Rearing his horse, he turned and unsheathed his sword. Soon, all anyone could tell was that they were being attacked; Katei moved like lightening in the air, slashing at anyone who came near. When he stopped, the street was full of bloodied bodies and crying people. Clearing his throat and galloping out, he thought, 'and a massacre in Port Cayne to add to the list.' 

~~

****

In a tiny village just outside of Port Cayne, our girl Kel is there:

Kel narrowed her eyes and zipped through the crowded streets, slipping her hands in some peoples pockets as she went. It had taken her a long time to get used to stealing from people. At first she had felt nothing but guilt, but then she saw how the people whom she stole from were like and felt more pride than error. 

Smiling slightly, she hid in an alley and counted her money-- eleven gold nobles. 'Not bad.' she thought good-naturedly and walked towards the tavern/inn. She had been hanging around all the towns and cities near Corus for about a year now, for she knew that the man who killed her parents (she still doesn't know his name) was mainly after Prince Roald, and would come to Corus soon enough. 

She sat down at the bar counter and ordered a tankard of scotch. Turning around in her stool she sipped her tankard while watching everyone else. She had witnessed way too many brawls in bars to be confident enough to keep her back turned. 

" 'Scuse me, Miss? I was wonderin' if you could accompany me upstairs to my office, I have proposition for you.' a tall, muscular man asked. She eyed him suspiciously and nodded. The two walked upstairs, Kel keeping a hand on her dagger the entire time.

~~

****

Prince Roald in the Royal Palace (where he's been stuck the entire year):

"Roald! Mithros, calm down!" Cleon told his best friend and prince. Prince Roald was pacing in the mess hall and wouldn't stop.

"I can't help it Cleon! I mean, I've been cooped up in this palace for the entire year! I'm not allowed in the outside practice courts, not even near a window! It's just hit me, this Katei character is really out to kill me isn't he? I mean I just heard about a recent murder of his, and do you know what he did? (Cleon shakes his head) He murdered the parents of a child and then hung the child up by the fief! He's mad!"

Cleon nodded and said diplomatically, "From what I've heard, he wants to kill you because you were betrothed to his lover or something, you know Chisakami?"

Prince Roald nodded sullenly, "I didn't even like her too!" Cleon sighed and said, "Come on, we have classes to get to."

Roald nodded and breathed deeply, closing his eyes and calming himself down. Cleon stared at him with his eyebrows raised and shook his head sadly, 'He's going to snap.' he thought wryly. 

~~

****

Back to Katei!

"One person dead in Tortall! One person dead! Hit one down, knock 'em around, everyone is dead in Tortall!" Katei finished his song loudly, and continued trotting down the path. He was heading to a small village near Corus (come on, you _know _which one) where he would hide out for a bit before proceeding to Corus. 

He had it all planned out, there was one person he still needed to kill before he moved onto Prince Roald. The last member of the Mindelan family, that girl squire-- 'damn it! what _is _her name?! 'he thought. Once all the Mindelans were dead, he could proceed onto the Prince.

He arrived near nightfall and checked into an inn above a tavern. Securing his sword hilt onto his belt, he walked down the stairs into the pub. The room was crowded with the usual, thieves, married men, girls from just about anywhere, etc... Katei sat contentedly on a stool infront of the counter and ordered a tankard of ale. He started to drink it down when a particularly loud crash came to his ears (louder than all other noises.) He turned around to find a tall girl jump-kick a man down the stairs. The man cursed and staggered up to his feet, but the girl was already there and brought her knee up to a place where the sun doesn't shine.

The man crumpled to the ground, unconscience, and the girl, face showing no emotion (you guys _do _know who it is, right?) walked over to a stool by the counter. Katei peered at her face, it seemed very familiar.

She had green hazel eyes surrounded by long eyelashes with a small delicate nose no longer dusted with freckles. Her hair was a light brown almost to her shoulder and it hit Katei who she was.

Grinning, he walked over and sat next to her, whispering, "Hi there." the girl looked up, surprised and stared at Katei, trying to remember who he was. 

"Uh... Katei, right?" she asked. He nodded and drank a little bit more out of his tankard.

"So Kel tell me, how's the thievin' going?" he asked, this was the only girl he knew of that knew how to fight (besides the ladies back at the Yamani Island court), and was interested in her opinions.

She nodded her head and said, "It's going fine, make about ten to twelve gold nobles a day. How about you? Did you find that one man you were looking for? I didn't have any luck."

Katei nodded and said, "Yes I did, but he's dead now." Curiously, Katei spotted an enormous amount of sadness flit across her face briefly. He raised an eyebrow; from what he knew, she kept her emotions hidden as well as an Yamani, why show sadness?

Recovering as quick as lightening, she asked, "What exactly do you do, anyway? I mean, I've never actually known. " Katei froze, what he did was kill Tortallan nobles, was that what he was supposed to tell her?  
"I settle debts for people. I have a meeting with two nobles coming up, one of them is the Crown Prince himself!" Katei told her. Surprisingly, she didn't look the least bit impressed, "Uh, that's cool, I guess. I mean, I've sorta met him already, and he's not that different from everyone else.

~~

****

Kel's POV:

She had known Roald for a long time, and remembered back when he always went through a lot just to be like everyone else. And how he always made sure he sat with _everyone _so no one got offended. Then she also thought to how the one man from the Yamani Islands was after him. 

'Damn! I have to find out that guy's name! How the hell am I supposed to find someone if I don't know what they look like or even what their name is?' 

She shook her head to clear it and nodded, saying, "So where did you grow up, ye know, where are you from?"

Katei seemed to pause again before stating, "The... the Yamani Islands." then he added quickly-- too quickly, thought Kel curiously--, "I was from a common born family, not a noble. Definitely not a noble." 

Kel raised her eyebrows suspiciously and replied evenly, "But you speak like a noble?"

Katei nodded solemnly and responded, "I learnt to speak better because of the job I had taken up."

~~

****

Katei's POV:

Katei couldn't shake the feeling that had encircled him, a sensuous feeling that almost took over him. And he hated it, he couldn't get rid of the emotion as much as he wanted to. 

All he could do was sit on his stool and watch and talk to Kel, inwardly battling himself. She was asking the waiter something when he couldn't take it anymore.

Pushing his stool out, he stood brusquely up and said to Kel, "I uh, have a headache, I'll be up to my room now."

Kel grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving and asked tranquilly, "When are you leaving town?"

Katei coughed quietly in his spare hand and then cleared his throat, "I um, am not sure. I'll have to wait and see." 

'What the hell is the matter with me? I _never _stutter! Damn, damn, damn!' he thought angrily.

He smiled at Kel and stumbled up the stairs. When he entered his chambers, he immediatly felt better.

"What was _that?" _he speculated outloud. "I mean, Mithros, it was like... like." he stopped talking because he suddenly fell into a memory, a memory that he had cherished for a long time.

__

Katei ran down the hallways of the emperor's palace. He had been made a warrior of the Emperor! He was younger than at lwat 95% of the warriors, at the age of sixteen or so.

He was so busy with his own thoughts, he didn't see the tall, beautiful girl round the corner and he kept running. Running right into her. The two fell, the girl shook her head, face blank but eyes annoyed and puzzled.

Standing up, he helped her to her feet and then recognized the Emperor's daughter, Princess Chisakami! Dropping her hand, he bowed deeply.

"I'm, uh, so, so sorry!" he stammered, he had never been much of a smooth talker at times like these. She smiled and nodded her head, acknowledging his apology, "It's quite all right. I wasn't watching where I was going." she told him, voice a creamy soprano. 

__

Then he felt it, a strange, hard beating with his heart. And a strange urge at the pit of his stomach. He smiled dumbly, and waved good-bye to Chisakami, almost tripping over his own feet.

That day... that was the day he had began his love for Chisakami, Princess of the Yamani Islands.

Katei closed his eyes and softly groaned. He sat on his bed and cradled his head, not believing it.

"I-- I can't be in love with-- a Tortallan thief!" he cried out.

~~

The next day was a festival day in the village, and there was small, side-walk shops littering the streets colorfully. Katei had met up with Kel in the morning and the two had decided to walk around town looking at foreign items.

Past midday, Kel had found something that she actually wanted. Kel picked up the small ivory cat and peered at it intently.

She showed it to Katei, "Look! It's a small cat that was made in the Yamani Islands! This is so well made."

Katei nodded, he owned several lucky Yamani cats such as this one, and didn't have interest in collecting more. He stared at Kel, who kept examining the cat figure and didn't notice, with interest. She was quite pretty, not as beautiful as some court ladies back in the Yamani Islands, but she was still pretty. And she was a fighter, beauty and death all in one girl, perfect for him.

He shook his head and looked away, he still loved Chisakami, afterall, she's why he was killing everyone, right?

~~

****

Kel's POV:

As Kel looked over the cat, she could feel Katei's eyes on her, and for some reason, it irked her. She had gotten over her crush with Neal, and then later on gotten over her relationship with Cleon. So she had no recent love issues, and seemed happy that way.

'So what if Katei is cute? Big deal, you've met plenty of handsome guys.' a voice inside of her head whispered.

'But he also has a lot in common with you! And he's _really, really _handsome!' a different voice whispered in response to the first.

'Who gives a damn? You want handsome, go home to the palace to Roald!' the first whispered again fiercely. 

'But Katei is almost perfect (if you are looking for the murdering type in a guy)!' the latter voiced.

'Would you two just shut up!' Kel thought angrily, than later asked herself why she had been having an argument with well... herself. 

Kel paid for the cat and walked off with Katei. Katei glanced at her as they continued walking and asked curiously, "Why did you pay for that? You could've stolen it."

Kel nodded but said, "I know, but I do have an appreciation for fine stuff, and would never take something like that without paying."

Katei chuckled, "Sometimes it's as if you're actually a noble." They entered the tavern/inn and Kel said, "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult."

~~

****

third person narration:

The two walked up the stairs later on after dinner and stopped at Katei's room. Katei looked down at her and asked, "Uh, Kel?"

Kel gazed up at him, "Yes?"

"I know I have only known you for a little while, but... I--" he stopped and suddenly leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. Emotion exploded through the two, pulsing through their veins like thunder. Kel, starting to feel giddy, quite unlike her usual self, kissed him back ardently.

Katei cupped her face as he kissed her more passionately, and then fumbled for his room door. They entered, shutting the door behind them as they continued to kiss. Strangely enough, they had fallen in love, and there was only one thing wrong with that: Both were unknowingly after the other with purpose of murder. So they continued to kiss with more and more ardor; two enemies alone.

~~

****

On with Prince Roald's nervous breakdown:

Prince Roald ran a finger neurotically through his hair, chewing on his tongue to relieve stress. He glanced at the clock again, waiting for supper so he wouldn't have to be alone in a room again.

He didn't like being alone, not at all. Any person hiding in a shadow-- any shadow-- could be there, waiting to pounce on him. Roald sighed in blissful relief as the loud bell chimed through the hallways. 

Leaping out of his room, he practically ran to the mess hall where he could have dinner. Sitting gratefully next to Cleon and his other friends-- he was too worried to bother with his seating arrangements--, he began to eat.

Towards the end of his meal, Roald began to then worry about later that night where he would once again have to be alone. When the meal was done, Roald was miserable.

Walking to the library with his friends, he passed a court lady. And it hit him-- he had never been a player, but if it meant he wouldn't be alone so Katei could kill him, then so be it. 

~~

****

Back in that small village near Corus that I should've named:

Kel awoke the next morning, finding herself in a bed, in the arms of... Katei?! She sat up and all the memories came rushing back to her. She did remember with relief that she hadn't made love to him though, just slept in the same bed.

Katei yawned and sat up as well, kissing her on the cheek he asked, "So what are your plans?" 

Kel straightened her tunic and thought for a moment. Today was the day she had planned to go home to the palace. She could protect Roald there and keep an eye out for the murderer.

"I'm going to the royal palace." she said and stood regretfully out of the bed. Katei frowned and asked as he pulled a clean shirt over his head, "But I thought you're a thief..."

Kel silenced him with a quick kiss and said, "I am, but I have connections in the palace."

Katei frowned again and asked, "What sort of connections?!" Kel laughed and said, "Like my friend, Prince Roald, I'm going to visit him. Do you want to come?" 

Katei's mind and body froze up, Kel was friend to the Prince of Tortall, as in... his soon-to-be-victim?

He thought to himself, 'This is your chance, Katei! She will bring you right to the prince, and no one will stop you because they don't know what 'Katei the murderer' looks like! Plus you can find that Mindelan girl.' 

Katei smiled and kissed Kel back, "I don't see how I could stay away."

~~

The two had a pleasant ride that only took a few hours towards Corus. They entered the city gates, observing the extra amount of security in the entrances. Kel led him past taverns and inns and toward the top of a large hill.

There sat the Royal Palace of Tortall, home of the King, Queen, and all the princes and princesses. Flags waved from turrets and made the castle look more grand than ever before. Up until then, Kel hadn't realized how much she had missed the palace and how it was run. Smiling slightly, she and Katei rode up the hill.

Sneaking in past the guards, Kel and Katei rode to the stables and tied their horses up. Then they proceeded into a practice yard where a class of squires were resting for a few minutes.

Kel spotted familiar faces all over, from Cleon of Kennan to Joren of Stone Mountain. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her, not a single person didn't stare at her then.

"KEL!" Cleon, Faleron, Owen, and all her friends came rushing up to give her a hug. She hugged them back and stopped their inquires of where she had been. The Roald walked up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank Mithros you're here Kel. I am about to go crazy with stress-- who's this?" he asked, stepping back from Kel and looking at Katei.

Kel smiled and said, "Roald, this is my friend, Katei. Katei, this is Prince Roald" Roald's smile vanished instantly and took another step back.

"Kel, what did you say his name was?" he asked slowly, eyes wide. Katei was looking from Kel to Prince Roald. And whenever he looked at Roald, there was a horrible gleam in his eye.

Kel raised an eyebrow and repeated his name, "Katei, he's from the Yamani Islands. What's the matter?"

Roald looked ready to explode with anger, puzzlement, and fear, "KELADRY OF MINDELAN, DON'T YOU KNOW?! THIS IS THE MAN OUT TO KILL ME, YOU KNOW, THE CRAZY GUY WHO HAS BEEN MURDERING ALL THOSE TORTALLAN NOBLES!!!!" 

Kel stepped back and shook her head, "No." she said softly. She looked at Katei and then at Roald. "Roald, are you feeling all right? Katei isn't a murderer."

Katei, on the other hand, was staring at Kel, ignoring the prince, "You- you're Keladry of _Mindelan?_"

Realization dawned on Kel as she stared at Katei with wide eyes, "It's true! Roald is right, isn't he? You are the one out to kill him! And... I... I actually kissed you! You fucking asshole!"

Katei, meanwhile, was trying to organize his thoughts: Kel, whom he loved, was in fact the girl who he wanted to kill almost as badly as the prince himself.

Keladry was still yelling, "Do you know why I was out in the Tortallan wilderness, Katei? Do you want to know the truth?" 

Katei snapped, "Sure, tell me!" Roald, who was forgotten momentarily, watched as the two fought. The rest of the squires just stood and stared at the scene.

Kel yelled at him, "The only reason I ran away from the palace was so I could kill the person who murdered my parents, then later, my entire family! That's you! YOU killed my family, and I wanted to kill YOU! Damn it, you jackass!"

Katei lost his temper, all this new information and complications mixed in with his rage that had started the entire situation in the first place. 

"_Me, _you're calling _me _a jackass? What about you-- you and the prince! It was your family who had ruined my life when they started that damn treaty! And the prince who was betrothed to Chisakami! And then you make me fall in love with you, whom I'm supposed to hate and kill? Well screw you, Miss Mindelan!"

Prince Roald lept up and said, "Don't you dare talk to Kel like that-- you're the son of a bitch who started this whole damn mess!" Roald never swore, and this meant that he was angry.

Katei stared at him and unsheathed his sword, swinging it up. Kel, saw the danger and ran to tackle Katei down before he killed Roald. It worked, _sort of_. As she tackled him down, Katei's sword had sunk deep into Roald's left arm, sending blood splattering everywhere. 

Katei gazed up at Kel, a for one second, forgot who she was and who he was. He looked into her calenture eyes and was about to do something rash, like kiss her, when Kel lept up and yelled to the squires, "Get Roald away from here, to the healers!" and she pulled the sword carefully out of Roald's arm.

Katei stood and shook his head, vexation returning to him. He grabbed his sword quickly out of her hands and sheathed it. The two stood staring at each other when Kel yelled suddenly, "Guards!" 

Katei's eyes widened and he would have ran away if it were not for Kel's arms suddenly around his waist, stopping him from moving. They heard footsteps of guards running and looked into eachother's eyes.

"Why did it have to be like this?" she asked outloud, softly yet firmly. Katei sighed and closed his eyes, about to say something when he was yanked away.

He started to picture tortures that they would use on him when he heard Kel yell, "Wait a second!" His heart lifted, maybe she really would forgive him!

"I want to verse against him in a duel, infront of the entire court tonight. Glaives only. Bring him to a dungeon and lock him in there, then, spread the word around the castle and notify the king." She said.

Katei opened his eyes and glared at her, rage overpowering love and hope by far. She turned on her heel and walked away. As Katei was thrown in the dungeon, he promised himself that he would fight with all his heart against her and win. 

He thought,'Enough distractions, Katei, keep on track. Do what you set out to do in the first place. You're going to kill Keladry of Mindelan and Prince Roald!'

~~

****

Later that night, before the duel:

Kel tugged on a pair of stocking boots that were feather light and black in color, giving her as much mobility as possible. She wore a loose, light pair of tan breeches and a short-sleeved green shirt. In her hand was her favorite glaive, and now that she knew Katei was a Yamani warrior, she could fight him with it. 

She tied back her hair so it would stay out of her face and walked out of her temporary room. Her best friends surrounded her as she walked down the hallway and into the great hall that had been cleared of any tables in the center.

She stood before the king, and waited for Katei to be brought. When he entered with his guard 'escorts', he looked more fit and prepared for the duel than before. He left the guards at the entrance and walked casually over to where Kel was standing before the king. As the king announced the challenge, he didn't glance at Kel even once, still mad that she had done this.

Kel, however, was having doubts, way too many doubts. The way Katei had walked was more of a stroll, as if he hadn't a care in the world, and that worried her. When the king had finished, Kel saluted the king and bowed. Katei waved a dismissive hand and turned to Kel as they walked out in the center.

The king let out the normal duel prayer and the two circled eachother. Kel lunged in, swinging her glaive as expeditious as lightening in a wide arc. Katei then parried her hit and lunged in for a move of his own.

Author's note: The next chapter will (I _think) _be the last one. And, of course, we'll find out what happens to Kel, Katei, Prince Roald, and everyone else. The rest of the duel will take place, but I'm still working on that. More action in the next one, I promise! Please keep reviewing! I need more reviews before I post the next part! 


	7. There's a Murderer in My Soup (no seriou...

Disclaimer: You recognize the character-- not mine.

Author's Note: Here it is, the next chapter (kind of obvious, but oh well). Now let's see, last chapter ended with Kel and Katei dueling, and Prince Roald injured. Here's the rest of the duel and a little bit more.

Chapter 6: There's a murderer in my soup (no seriously)!

Katei swung his glaive in a wide arc to the right, lunging in on Kel. His eyes were narrowedand alert, gravely searching for an opening. Kel was better with the glaive then he had thought, but he _was _a trained Yamani warrior. 

Kel dodged out of the way and twisted her feet around to keep balanced. She blocked another attack and darted foreword, sliding her glaive 

up and over his own, knocking him on the head. 

The two gripped their glaives with both hands and hitting the other with the glaive horizontally.Katei forced some strength on as his glaive met 

with Kel's again. The result was the two glaives breaking in half from the force of the rap.

The two stopped and moved apart, staring at the two pieces their own 

glaives were in. Looking from the glaives, to eachother, and then the crowd, 

Kel rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. Katei scratched his head and fingered the broken glaive.

"Hmm." was all that Katei said and Kel added a, "Uhhh." Their eyes met and they shrugged.

King Jonathon, sick of waiting announced, "You must continue the fight without weapons." The two nodded and faced eachother again, green eyes meeting green-hazel ones.

The tension broke as Katei hurled his foot up at her chest and then punched her in the face. Kel blocked his next punch with her fists and brought her knee up to his midsection. 

They were moving backwards now, Katei forcing Kel back against a wall. Near the wall was a self-serving table, and suddenly inspired, Kel picked up a bowl and crashed it over Katei's head.

What she didn't know, was that there had been soup in the bowl, and so she was startled to see broth make it's way down his face (hence the title of the chapter). She fought to keep her Yamani mask in place as he shook his head to send soup flying everywhere.

Coming to her senses and realizing that this was a fight, she swiftly upper-cutted him in the neck with her left hand. Moving slightly to the left, she brought her foot up to meet his chest but snapped it back when he suddenly blocked it. 

Katei moved to the right as Kel reallocated to the left and they were circling eachother waiting for the other to attack. Katei smirked inwardly, he could outwait Kel, patience was virtue he did have when it came to fighting.

He was right, Kel lunged in, meaning flip him over her shoulder, when Katei picked her up slightly and punched her. Kel immediatly lept up, but was tiring and didn't know how long she could last. 'Damn, what is going to happen if I lose?' was her only thoughts as she blocked Katei's hits.

~~

****

To Prince Roald in the infirmary:

Prince Roald sat straight up when he awoke, ignoring the pain in his arm, he tried to organize his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was Kel and her friend-- who he found out was Katei of Nirason-- fighting. Then Roald had said something, he couldn't even remember what, and that Katei character had stuck a sword in his arm.

He repeated his last thoughts outloud to vent some emotion, "He stuck a bloody sword in my frickin' arm!" 

"Yes, I've heard." Duke Baird of Queenscove entered the room, black robes over his tunic and breeches. Prince Roald ducked his head and apologized, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, your grace."

"Don't apologize your highness, I _am _the healer." was the duke's reply as he rested hands on Roald'd shoulders to continue healing the wound.

"The security has been tightened around the infirmary so Katei doesn't get loose and comes here to kill you." Baird informed Roald.

"Where is he now-- and Kel?" 

"They're dueling, with glaives that is." 

Roald's eyes widened, "I must stop them! I must!" Duke Baird lept to stop Roald from getting up, but Roald was too quick. Before he knew it, the Crown Prince had bounded out of the infirmary.

"Oh Mithros!" Baird said and ran out after the prince.

~~

****

Back to the duel!

Katei adroitly flipped Kel over his hip and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet. Kel twisted and slapped the ground like she had done so many time in her training before.

Standing, she ran up to Katei and faked a punch, before dropping to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. Katei placed his hands on the ground just before he hit the floor and meant to kick up again. But Kel than tackled him and punched him tumultuously.

Katei bit his lip and threw her off himself, leaping up to pursue his attack. Kel kicked off a wall and slammed her other foot in his chest, in which he grabbed her foot and twisted it, sending her twirling horizontally through the air. 

Cursing in Yamani, Kel got up again and blocked Katei's punch, barely, but then he brought his knee up to chin, shocking her momentarily. 

Just then, Prince Roald skidded into the Great Hall and came to a halt when he saw the fight, eyes wide. Katei stopped all attacks on Kel and stared at Roald with narrowed eyes.

~~

****

Kel's POV:

Kel watched as Katei's eyes focused intensely on Roald and thought desperately, 'I have to get Katei away from Roald before he kills him!' 

Without sparing a second to think, Kel put all her strength into a punch to Katei's jaw, and watched as Katei snapped back to her. Glaring, he reached out to hit her, when she kicked him hard and bolted away.

Glancing back, to make sure he was following, Kel led the way out of the Great Hall, thinking the whole way, 'Must get him away from Roald!'

~~

****

Katei's POV:

Ignoring that dratted prince, Katei ran as fast as he could after Kel. He had to finish this fight first! 

Watching the back of Kel's head, he unconsciencely let his thought drift as he ran. And they drifted right to where he wanted them least to go; Kel. The irony of this whole situation was to great for him. He had searched for her to kill, and she had searched for him to kill, when they finally met up-- they fell in love and kissed! He pursed his lips tightly and shook his head to clear it from such thoughts.

~~

****

Third person narration:

Kel saw the doors to the palace and knew that they led into the Royal Forest, but the farther from Roald, the better. She bolted out the doors and glanced around, the moon cast shadows from the trees farther out but it was still light enough to see.

She was in a wide, open meadow that led up to the Royal Forest, and it seemed safe enough for a fight. She whirled around just in time to see Katei standing right in back of her, scarcely five inches away.

Looking up to him, determined to keep her emotionless mask up, she calmed her breathing as best she could. Katei gazed down at her and ran a finger down her chin, whispering softly, "That wasn't very polite, Kel." 

He brought his hand back a upper cut her in the belly. Breathing hard again, Kel brought her head up again before he could knee her in the face. She jumped in the air, with intentions of kicking him. He lept up at the same time and they met in the middle, smacking into eachother hard. 

The momentum of their meeting sent them tumbling down a nearby slope that they had neared from their exchange of hits. The two rolled down the hill and into the river at the bottom. Fight forgotten, the two struggled to stay up in the swift water rapids.

Coldness seeped through their clothing and right down to their bones, making them shiver as they tried to keep upright in the water. The river continued to flow hard, crashing into rocks violently. 

Kel reached out and grabbed a rock, and she made it! Her hand faltered because it was so stiff with cold and slipped off the rock. She went under, splashing hard to get back up. She couldn't see Katei anywhere, but the main problem in her mind was to get out of the water. She shot up through the water, taking in as much air as possible before she went down again. 

The rapids sent her crashing into another rock, this time knocking her unconscious. So she didn't notice when two hands lifted her gingerly from the water and dumped her onto the warm sand of the night. 

~~

****

The next morning:

Kel awoke to the bright sunlight, dry and pained. Sitting up slowly, she looked around, a few feet away lay the river that she had tumbled into with Katei. She had somehow gotten out, but where was Katei?

Moving her hand up, she found a piece of parchment clutched in her fist. Opening it with trembling hands, she read:

Kel, 

Thank you for leading me to the palace, it is greatly appreciated. And now that I'm in no harm's way (once again thanks to you) I will continue my quest to kill the Prince. So keep an eye out for me! I am sorry that things didn't work out between you and I. I only wish things could've been different, if only 

you were not a Mindelan and I not well, me. But I will be forever grateful to you for opening the path to Roald for me. Cheers!

Love always,

Katei 

As Kel finished reading the note, she felt to emotions well up inside of her. One that she acknowledged-- anger-- and the other she tried to ignore. _Could it be sadness? _She thought suddenly, but pushed that thought away. She did not want to be sad over some inconsiderate asshole like Katei. 

Getting gingerly to her feet, Kel dusted herself off and started to make her way back to the castle, not knowing that Katei was sitting up in a tree watching her depart at that very moment.

~~

****

Three weeks later:

Katei whistled as he walked through the crowded streets of the lower city in Corus. He was gathering equipment that he knew he would need for his break-in. He was still going to kill Prince Roald, but this was different from all the other murders he had committed. Those were all just fiefs, this-- _this _was the palace! 

'Two days until break-in!' Katei thought gleefully. He would have all his special equipment ready and would finally get to do what he had been wanting to do for over a year now: kill Roald. 

Over the last week, he had stayed at a local inn that often housed criminals, so he would not look suspicious. Many times he had to tell himself not to think about Kel, it was over forever. 'And besides,' he thought to himself, 'It never would've worked out, we're way to different!'

Katei stopped at a market shop and stared down at a beautiful long sword. It was a gleaming silver with a weightless gold hilt with emeralds carved into it. He tested the edge and happily saw that it drew blood at the slightest touch. T'would be a waste not to take such a fine sword, one only fit to kill the prince of Tortall.

Normally, he would just steal the sword, without a single doubt, but something nagged at the back of his mind.

Kel;s voice came floating back to him, 'I know, but I do have an appreciation for fine stuff, and I would never take something like that without paying.'

Shaking his head, Katei paid for the sword and went on his way down the street. He inspected the sword closely as he walked into his inn and upstairs to his room. Yes, he was correct, only a sword as fine as this one was fit to kill the Crown Prince of Tortall.

~~

****

Back at the palace:

Kel had resumed her training as being a squire, her absence of a year forgotten, but had to stay at the castle anyway. It scared her to watch Roald sometimes, he would glance about himself to make sure that no one was behind him. 

It was almost as if he expected murderers to come jumping out at him from the shadows. And to make things worse, Roald had been going to bed with court ladies to put off being alone in his rooms. It made his friends feel sick at how cowardly he had become, sinking so low to as bed women to feel safe!

~~

****

That night at study group, in the lesser library, Roald's POV:

Roald tried to concentrate on his book but could resist the urge to glance up and around every few seconds. His eyes darted everywhere, searching every shadow with suspicion and every bookcase that could be hiding- someone- with hatred. 

For the hundredth time, Roald raised his head to glance about the room, this time meeting the eyes of all his friends. 

They stared at him and Merric asked, "Uh, Roald, are you okay?" Roald faked surprise, he grinned and said, "Of course! After study, I'll be meeting up with Doanna of Fenrigh."

His friends either gagged, pretended to choke, or feigned throwing-up. Kel remembered Doanna only vaguely, she had been the lady to poke fun of her when she had been a second-year page at Midwinter.

"That's... _nice, _Roald." Kel said a little-too-sweetly, and turned back to her book. Roald's shoulders slumped, he was annoying his friends but he knew that Katei was out there somewhere, and would soon make his move.

Two greasy hands slipped their way around his shoulders, thinking it was the murderer, Roald jumped out of his chair and threw the person over his shoulder. Then, he heard wailing, and it struck him; murderers do not _cry!_ Blinking, his eyes met a vision of Doanna of Fenrigh lying on the table where he had just thrown her, sobbing into a book. 

"Oh, Doanna, I'm so sorry!" he cried and rushed to help her off the table. Glancing at his friends, he saw that they were all fighting back laughter. Even Kel, who normally had her emotions under control, was shaking from suppressed laughter. He grinned weakly in response and helped the limping Doanna out of the room. 

He waited patiently for minutes upon minutes for her crying to subside, but it never did. She had taken to weeping on his shoulder-- 'getting it all wet' Roald thought testily-- and hugging Roald so tightly that he thought he might pop.

'It's times like these where I wonder if I'd rather just go meet up with Katei.' Roald thought wryly.

~~

Author's Note:I'll just tell you this, next chapter will involve Katei and how he sneaks into the palace and what-not. Titled: How to Kill a Prince For Dummies-- and I will add in my disclaimer that the whole 'How... for dummies' is not mine. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter-- review again please! Cheers.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! need more REVIEWs before I can post the next! 


	8. How to Kill a Prince For Dummies

Disclaimer: Katei is mine-- no one else, I think, at least no _important _characters. Oh and the whole 'How... For Dummies' is not mine, belongs to a book series thingy (How to do something for dummies and what not)

Author's Note: Thanks to reviewers! This is two days or so later, when Katei is about to break in. Also I decided to make the font a bit bigger, because I checked the story on the f.f. site and it was a whole lot smaller than it shows up like on Microsoft Word, hope this makes a difference. All right, done with my incessant babble, on with the chapter!

Chapter 7: How to Kill a Prince For Dummies 

There was a slight breeze that night, and quite coincidentally, a full moon out. Yes, it was not what you would call, 'a night for lovers' because it really wasn't. It couldn't be anymore opposite than that. Walking outside, you would want to run indoors as soon as possible because you would get that creepy feeling that something or someone was watching you, ready to attack at any moment.

But no one was outside, since Katei of Nirason had been lost from the palace and was rumored to still be in Corus, no one felt safe. So, naturally, the guards at the palace entrances were uneasy.

But, they needn't of worried, for not a soul was anywhere near the ground entrances. High above, however, in the large, thick branches of the trees, a dark figure leapt with nimble ease from branch to branch.

Katei was dressed in all black, helpful to him in a way of being able to blend in with that shadows and dark of night. Inside his black tunic was two daggers, tucked away in his inside pocket. He had another knife in his boot and his brand new long sword hanging by his belt in a jet black scabbard. 

Gripping his last branch with his feet, he prepared himself to jump. Bending his knees, he sprung up and hurdled toward his goal: the balcony. His hands seized the railing and he flung himself up with the ease and grace of a deadly tiger.

Sauntering casually to the door, he was about to open it, when he had a better idea. Backing up, he looked up at the castle wall, a broad, insidious grin graced his face. He leapt up onto the railing again and flung himself effortlessly at the wall. Grabbing hold to the outhanging rock, he placed his foot on the next rock and began to climb.

Once he had reached the roof, Katei glanced around. He had stolen the original architectural designs for the palace knew where each room was. And first room on his list was none other than Prince Roald's. What he didn't know, was what room he was currently above.

Slipping down a glass window in the ceiling of one of the many libraries, Katei strode out the door and into the large hallways of the palace.

~~

****

Kel's Room, her POV:

Kel awoke from her restless sleep with a start. Kel had been tossing and turning all night, and now she had a bad feeling, sort of like she knew something was going to happen. Getting up, she changed briskly from her nightdress into a pair of plain green breeches and light white shirt that she usually used for practice clothing during her time with the Shang horse and wildcat. Stopping to grab a green tunic, she made her way out the room. 

Her stocking feet padded softly like a cat's against the floor as she crept quietly through the halls. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad-- very bad-- was going to happen. 

She shrugged to herself; might as well go check up on Roald, as long as Doanna of Fenrigh wasn't there. Knocking lightly on his door, she stood waiting. She didn't expect an answer, but to her surprise, Roald opened his door and glanced out. Opening it wider, he sighed with relief.

~~

****

To Katei, the hallway creeper:

The palace was _way _to big! Katei had passed the exact same portrait three times! 'Way to go, Katei! Your big dramatic entrance, and what do you do? Get lost!' he thought bitterly to himself.

He took a left a crossing in the halls and lengthened his stride a bit. "Miserable rat warren!" Katei mumbled, meaning the palace, as he passed yet again the same portrait. 

Cursing under his breath, Katei slid along a wall and froze when he heard voices. He would've ran for it, but recognized the voice of Kel. Glancing around the corner, he saw her talking to Roald! 

'Perfect.' he thought gleefully and slid into a nearby shadow, waiting for his opportunity.

~~

****

Back to Kel and Roald, Kel's POV:

"I couldn't sleep, kept thinking about what is going to happen to me." He whispered out at her, running a hand nervously through his hair. She nodded and said, "Just checking up on you, I couldn't sleep either."

Roald was about to reply, when a voice caroled out at them from the shadows, "Aw, how sweet. The faithful squire and commanding Prince. To bad this will all end so sadly." 

Kel and Roald turned and stared at the young man who had stepped out from the shadows. Dressed all in black, he stood, with wind-tousled black hair that matched his attire and green eyes, gleaming out at them. In front of them stood Katei, and judging by the weapons he held, he wasn't there to chat.

Without glancing at him, Kel ordered, "Roald, run. Get away from here." When Roald didn't move, Kel practically yelled, "Now, damn it!" The prince didn't need telling a third time, turning, he ran hard down the hall. 

Kel followed Roald, needing to get away from Katei. Katei ran after the two, looking particularly murderous. 

"Kel, get out of my way and let me kill Roald!" Katei called up to her. Kel stopped at a ladder, and followed Roald up it, calling back, "Never!" 

The ladder turned out to lead directly to the roof of the palace, much to Kel's displeasure. Roald stopped at the top, waiting for Kel. Once they were gathered together, they started to run across the stone roof. 

They stopped at a gap, where one part of the castle was separated from the rest of the roof. It was only a few feet, but it scared Kel.

Katei crept up behind them and said, "Kel get out of my way!" Kel whipped around staring at Katei.

The wind blew harder, causing everyone's hair to whip around. The moonlight shone upon the three, making the whole situation that much more climactic. Kel's green hazel eyes were narrowed and she had to blink rapidly; a result of the wind. 

"You'll have to kill me before I'll let you get to him." she said defiantly. Fists balled tightly her sides. She looked at him determinedly and waited for a response. Katei couldn't think of anything to say, so after a few moments, Kel turned her head so she could see Roald out of the corner of her eye and commanded, "Roald, jump the gap, get to the other side, _now." _

Gulping, Roald placed one foot slowly onto the stone railing and hoisted himself up, bending his legs, he jumped onto the next wall. He made it safely, but just barely. Kel backed up one step, eyes locked on Katei.

She knew what was coming next. She was acutely aware of where she was, and as she looked at the frozen Katei, she knew what she would have to do.

Turning abruptly, she jumped onto the railing, and would've jumped up, but made the harrowing mistake of glancing down. Her eyes widened, and her ears roared, she legs were frozen, poised to jump.

Her thought's lashed through her mind angrily making her inwardly flinch in shame, '_This is pathetic! Kel, look at yourself! You can't even jump a few feet! This is it, Kel, you have to jump. Otherwise, Katei will get to Roald! You can't have the prince-- and you friend-- be killed just because of your ridiculous fear of heights! On the count of three, you're going to jump. Ready? One... Two...--'_

"Three!" she said the last word outloud, vaulting off the railing, she slammed against the other wall. Her footing had slipped! She gripped the wall hard, panic sweeping through her.It was even worse than it had been at the Balor's Needle those few years ago, at least then she hadn't been hanging from a wall. 

Everything happened in slow motion in those moments for her. Her clammy hand slipped and before she could even scramble to clutch it again, she was falling. But then two hands reached out for her. One, gripped her right hand, the other, gripped her left wrist.

The two hands hauled her up onto the side she had been trying to jump on. One of the hands belonged to Katei, and the other belonged to Roald; making a temporary truce in order to save her. Sitting up, still a little shocked, she blinked. Her hair flapped constantly against her face from the wind, obscurely annoying her.

Suddenly, she realized where she was and who she was with. Leaping to her feet with sudden energy, she yelled for Roald to run. Without any hesitation, he ran and Kel after him. Katei bared his teeth and sprinted swiftly after the two Tortallans.

Looking back, she was startled to see Katei, at the moment, he resembled a wolf; teeth bared, eyes gleaming almost hungrily. 'What a nutcase' was what she wanted to murmur, but couldn't spare the breath.

Then, they came to a dead end, Roald cowered in a corner, whimpering in spite of himself. Kel stood infront of Roald, blocking him from Katei. Katei arrived, looking smugly about at them.

"Well, looks like we have a dead end." he said, as if Kel couldn't see for herself. "Please, Kel, move out of the way."

Kel shook her head and said without pausing, "You'll have to kill me to get to him!" she didn't realize until after she said it that she actually meant it. Tortall was important to her, and it was her duty to protect the crown and realm. Afterall, that's what being a knight was all about, protecting those who cannot protect themselves, protecting the crown. If she wanted to be a knight, this was the kind of deeds she would have to perform. And she would even sacrifice herself to save the Crown Prince.

Katei stared at her and said tightly, "Kel, I don't want to have to hurt you... _please, _please get out of the way!" he was almost begging her! 

'Does he really feel that strongly about it?' Kel wondered briefly. She shook her head, pushing the thought away and said, "No Katei, it's my duty to protect him, he is the prince of my country. I _will not_ abandon my duty." Her voice was firm, even if her thoughts were not. 

"You tell that murdering son of a bitch, Kel!" yelled Roald, than quickly recoiled because of the glares Kel and Katei threw at him. "Well he _did _murder a lot of people." he muttered in response.

Katei's eyes were full of pain as he pulled his gleaming long sword out from it's sheath. Shaking his head remorsefully, he rose it--

"Stop right there! In the name of all that is good and pure, put the sword down!" guard's voices came from behind Katei. 

All three of them turning, Roald, Kel, and Katei spotted at least twenty guards assembled behind them.

Katei closed his eyes in shame and let his sword fall to the ground. The clatter of the steel meeting the stone rang and echoed against the palace walls. He hadn't done it, he hadn't killed Roald, and this time he wouldn't have a chance to escape. 

Kel would never forget that night. Standing infront of Roald, cold wind whipping at her face, watching as Katei let his sword drop to the ground and be taken capture. 

Without resistance, Katei allowed himself to be taken away by the guards, eyes locked with Kel's. He then hung his head, and walked away with the guards surrounding him. 

What he didn't see was Kel walk slowly up to his fallen sword, pick it up somberly, and sheath it into her own scabbard. Blinking back-- was it-- could it be-- _tears? _Kel hadn't cried since her parents had died, she wouldn't permit herself to do so.-- Kel turned to Roald and escorted him back down to his room. Then she returned to her own room and let shameless tears roll their way down her face as she stared out at the stars in the dark sky.

~~

Author's Note: Nope, it's still not over, sigh, there is still one or so chapters left before the story is done, I haven't decided if I'll lengthen it out or not. After the story is done, I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, what happens later on. Or maybe an epilogue? Dunno yet, have absolutely no idea. Please Review!

Review!


	9. To Forgive, But Never Forget

Disclaimer: Katei is mine-- no one else, I think, at least no _important _characters. 

Author's Note: Not much (if any at all) action in this one, loads of info, but not much action. There will be more in the next (and final) chapter of You Never Want to See a Yamani Mad. Cheers!

Chapter 8: To Forgive, But Unable to Forget

The news came the next day, directly from King Jonathon's council room; Katei of Nirason, Emperial Warrior from the Yamani Islands, was to be executed in one week from the dated day. Heralds were sent out to announce the 'exciting' news to the rest of the realm. 

People from fiefs all around started traveling towards Corus, anticipating the event with a cheerful aspects. Some people (_very, very _few people) thought it as sickening and ignorant to look foreword to such a thing, but most people ignored them. For as it was, the humans enjoyed the pain of others, especially if the specified other had killed part of their family.

~~

****

Kel before breakfast, her POV: 

Kel stepped out of her room in the squire's wing and started walking down the corridor towards the mess hall. As she walked, she started to notice that no one she saw or passed in the hallway would meet her eyes, in fact, they averted their entire gaze elsewhere.

'What is everyone's problem?' she thought irritably, finally entering the mess hall and sitting with her friends. The food had no taste as she slipped them into her open mouth, but she didn't care. Through breakfast, her friends were silent, and (much to Kel's annoyance and puzzlement) they too, would not make eye contact.

"Oh, what is it?" she sighed at last, near the end of breakfast. Faleron spoke up, still not quite meeting her gaze.

"It's just that, we knew that you had, er, _liked _Katei a lot, and uh--"

"We didn't want to cause you any hurt by talking of it, like the entire palace is." interjected Cleon quickly, causing Faleron to elbow him with aggravation. 

Kel closed her eyes for a second and looked down, controlling her 'Yamani mask' before being able to look up again.

"I'm... fine, really, feel free to talk of it." she said calmly making sure that not a trace of emotion would get through to her voice.

"Really? Because remember what you said when you two first came? About you kissing--" Owen asked, now a first-year squire, but was interrupted by Prince Roald.

"Owen, shut up, and leave her alone."

"But I was just--" he protested.

"Just...? I don't care, _just _shut up." 

A familiar drawl was heard behind the group, dripping with sarcasm and scholarly refinement, "Now, now, I go away and suddenly everyone is mean to Owen? I wonder if the Stump would not approve."

The group turned, faces alit with grins, to see a tall squire with light brown hair swept back from widow's peak (I still don't know exactly where the heck that is... somewhere on the forehead... argh! I have got to look that 'widow's peak' thing up!) and dancing green eyes.

The thought of green eyes immediately brought her thoughts (much to her displeasure) to Katei, who had such dark green eyes that were so alert and gleamed with the thrill of battle-- 'stop it Kel!' she yelled mentally to herself.

"Neal! When did you get back?" Kel asked, trying her best to make conversation, and hoping to Mithros that the rest of her friends would shut up about Katei.

"Only an hour or so ago, see, Alanna heard that the murderer from the Yamani Islands had been caught and came immediately back. So here I am!" He sat across from Kel and said, "I heard about you and Roald being chased by him, how did it go?"

Before Kel could answer, Owen piped up, "She kissed him! That is, before she knew who he was." Roald hit his forehead with frustration.

Kel glared at Owen, not caring about her Yamani mask at that moment. Standing, she walked out of the mess, making sure to keep her gait visibly confident. 

Neal and the others watched her leave and Neal asked, "What's the matter with her?"

Under the... special... circumstances, the squire's duties had been postponed, the pages, however, still had to work. 

Kel meandered around the palace halls, thinking hard. Why did she feel so depressed and sad? What was the matter with her, did she really have that strong of feelings for Katei? Then she knew, and also knew where she would eventually end up on this little walk of her's, and sure enough--

Kel was permitted to enter the dungeons, by order of the guards standing convoy there. She entered the dark, musty dungeon and walked down the stone steps. Kel shivered, it was strangely chilly in the room, but tried to ignore it.

Her footsteps resounded around the room, but she didn't care, it wasn't as if the occupant would jump out a kill her.

"Katei?" she called softly into the unlit part of the cell, and sure enough, there was some shuffling of feet. And it was hard not to hear the clamorous metal chains dragging behind.

~~

****

Katei's POV:

Katei was startled out of his sulk as he heard Kel's voice call his name near the entrance of the room. Standing, he walked toward the lighted part of the dungeon, vaguely aware of the chains he had to drag along with his body. His heart lifted, he had given up any hope that she would visit! 

Reaching Kel, he saw the squire uniform and inquired casually, "So you went back to being a squire, huh?"

Kel nodded, meeting his eyes intently. Shaking her head, she abruptly ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Katei gasped at the sudden contact and warmth of her light body against his.

"Why?" she asked, voice slightly muffled because she had flagrantly buried her face in his shirt. Katei knew what she had meant when she asked asked that, and forced himself to answer.

He sat against the dungeon wall, leaning on it and hugging Kel, "I-- I was overcome with grief, rage even. I guess I had loved Chisakami and was mad when she had died. But then the Emperor didn't seem to care when she had died.

"He and your parents just drew up another treaty, to marry off the next daughter to that prince of your's. So I grew angry and came up with the solution; kill all nobles that helped the crown. And kill the prince, and yes, kill the Mindelan family, who had started it all." Katei told her most of her story, sparing the more detailed bits of him killing.

Kel rested against Katei and closed her eyes, whispering, "I don't know what to do, I'm absolutely confused!"

Katei tilted her head up (No, not one of those 'tilt the head up and kiss' scenes of a story) and met her eyes, speaking firmly, with more emotion that he had ever showed before in his life, "I'm so sorry, sorry for killing all who I killed, and your family-- gods! I can't believe I actually killed them all! I'm sorry."

~~

****

Kel's POV:

And that was it. Those few words was all it took to make Kel feel merciful. She searched his face, and found that it was true-- all that he had said was true. He hadn't bother keeping his face emotionless, because he must of been fed up with doing so.

His two words rang in her head and heart, "I'm sorry." over and over again. She shook her head and dropped her gaze, embracing Katei warmly. Katei hugged her back and she whispered, "I forgive you, I forgive you!"

~~

****

Third person narration:

Katei's heart lept when he heard her words, and hugged her even tighter. Knowing he shouldn't, but not being able to help himself, Katei leant down and kissed her on the lips. She was so enticing, so alluring, that he couldn't help but kiss her.

To his utter surprise, he felt Kel kiss him back, arms around his shoulders as his were around her waist. Their kiss grew exuberantly, both expressing their feelings through the kiss. 

Katei pulled apart and looked away. Kel raised an eyebrow and slowly forced him to look at her. When he did not, she hesitantly moved in front of him, keeping two hands on his face so he would not look away.

"What is the matter?" she asked softly, yet firmly. Katei shook his head (or tried to anyway) and said, "I shouldn't kiss you-- I can't."

"Why?" was her only query, her voice clearly puzzled, her green hazel eyes were narrowed inquisitively.

Katei sighed and ran his hand through his already tousled black hair, "For a number of reasons, namely that I am about to be executed. It would get you into a lot of trouble if you were caught. That would be just like high treason against the crown. That and the fact that I killed your entire family, it-- it's just not right."

"But I forgave you for that." she said impatiently, wanting him to get to his point. 

Katei sighed heavily again and replied, "Yes, you may very well have, but that's one thing. One thing is to forgive, but you'll never forget, and that alone messes things up."

Kel shook her head and said adamantly, "No. You're wrong."

"Is that so?" he asked, or more like challenged.

"Yes, and for one reason."

"And that is?"

"Because I love you, and that alone keeps things together." Kel's eyes widened imperceptibly; she hadn't meant to say that, but the words had slipped out of her mouth.Katei's shoulders were rigid with shock as he tried to process those words. His mind froze up as the words were repeated in his mind over and over.

"Huh?" was all he could think of to say, but somehow that seemed wrong. He blinked rapidly, as if mentally trying to clear his thoughts and it came to him.

He smiled, the first true smile in awhile, and said, "Kel, I love you too. With all my heart, however seemingly deranged it may be." And with those words, he kissed her firmly, to emphasize their meaning. The sincerity in his voice as he said those words compelled Kel to kiss him back happily.

When they broke apart, Katei said, "What about my execution?"

Kel grinned suddenly, and Katei couldn't have sworn that there was sudden mischief gleaming in her eyes as she said, "I know just who can help us with that."

~~

Author's note: This was it, the second to the last chapter in the series, I might write a sequel of what happens years later, might not. Tell me what you think of a sequel in the reviews-- mind you, you still don't know how it ends yet. So review, please, thank ya!

REVIEW!


	10. So Mote it Be

Disclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce, except Katei.

Author's Note: HERE IT IS! This chapter is all in third person narration. Last chapter of the series-- *breathes in deeply* here you go, the conclusion of You Never Want to See a Yamani Mad:

Chapter 9: So Mote it Be

The week was over before they knew it, and execution would be held-- of all the days-- on Sunday. Kel had pursued her squire work tenaciously, since she had missed so much, and frequently visited Katei in the dungeons.

No matter how many times he asked what she was planning, she had refused to tell him. And now that it was the day of the execution-- he only hoped her secret plan would work. And whoever was helping them, well, Katei just hoped the person was trustworthy.

~~

****

The morning of the execution; 5 hours until the ax falls:

Kel arrived cheerfully at the breakfast table in the mess, bidding 'good morning' to her squire friends. They all stared at her in sudden amazement; after that morning a week ago Kel had been happy and continued to act like nothing was wrong.

"Morning Kel, why are you so cheerful?" Neal asked, still tired from when he had been up late last night reading one of his many books. 

Kel placed a look on her face that she hoped was surprised, "Isn't it obvious? That Katei character is going to be executed." she spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her friends chose not to say anything in response to this and started up a different conversation. At the end of breakfast, Roald pulled Kel aside and asked quietly, "Are you sure about this?"

Kel knew what he meant and nodded, "Positive Roald, thanks." He clapped her on the back and said, "No problem, just worried about ye. Come on, we have classes."

~~

****

To Katei; Four and a half hours until execution:

Katei blinked as his dungeon cell was opened, he knew what was coming next. He had heard of the way Tortallans treated their prisoners against the crown, and never had thought it as in terms of himself.

Two robust, gruff men walked into the stone room and hauled Katei to his feet. Katei was supposed to have been starved, but Kel had helped him out and snuck food to him. 

The men shoved him out of the dungeon and brought him out of the palace. They led him to the Mithros Temple just outside the city.

"This is what we'll do," the first guard said, grinning toothlessly, "We're going to pummel you, and then, you get the traditional sacred bath before your implementation." 

Without another word, the two men tackled Katei and administered the beating, punched and jabbing at his chest and head. Katei would've fainted but his Yamani training held him against it. A couple of times he fought back, for he could've easily beaten them, but got a punch to the head for it.

Near the end, when Katei felt them let up on the beating, he jumped to his feet with a fresh burst of energy and kicked them off him. He reached for the knife he had kept hidden in his belt throughout the entire time of his captivity and pulled it out.

He flicked his wrist and snapped it back quickly as soon as the knife had left his hand. In a moment he blinked, and his vision cleared. In the moments of his rebellion, his vision had become blurred. 

The first guard was down and unconscious, bleeding profusely, the other flung Katei up and punched him hard in the right jaw. Katei would have retaliated, but his thoughts came to Kel, and what she would say if he killed anymore Tortallans.

He paused and gave into the man. A healer was called for the first guard and the second took Katei into the temple.

The guard roughly handed Katei over to the priests serving there and went to wait outside. 

A bald priest in a gold (what else?) robe led Katei into a plain white room that Katei recognized as the _desich, _a room built to be completely sanitary and to purify a specified person.

He knew what was happening now, he'd witnessed it during his training as a warrior. The prisoner was to be cleaned and dressed in crimson robes for the execution ceremony. Once the ceremony is over, he was to be led to the town square of Corus. And he didn't even want to think of what happens next.

~~

****

Three and a half hours until execution, Kel:

Kel was glad when classes were over, they wouldn't be having any other classes that day; for evident reasons. They were to report at the town square in a few hours and Kel had plenty to do.

Kel walked briskly to the lesser library where she and her friends go everynight and waited behind the middle bookshelf for her 'helper' to come. He arrived and walked secretly over to her.

"All right," Kel breathed, "Do you know what you're supposed to do?" The young man nodded, but looked anxious.   
"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this!" he said, and Kel continued to talk, "Take it easy, but we still have one problem."

"And what is that?" 

"People might suspect it is me who helps him, anyway. We need something that makes people think that I'm standing right beside Neal and Cleon watching the whole escape in dismay. Do you know any spells?"

The young man was about to shake his head when he had a sudden idea. His eyes widened and he whispered excitedly, "Yes! Yes I do! Numair once taught me a very complex spell that can help me create a simulacrum."

"A what?" 

"A simulacrum is a spell that can create a solid image of _you _that moves and everything. He taught me a little trick that makes the spell twice as believable."

"Won't anyone suspect that I'm using that spell?"

The young man shook his head and grinned, "How can they? You don't have the Gift, and very few people in the palace and university know how to make one. They won't suspect me, well, because they would think it unbelievable that I would help Katei. We're all set."

Kel nodded and said, "I only hope."

~~

****

At the same time, three and a half hours, Katei:

Once Katei was washed, he dressed himself in the offered crimson robe and strode with as much dignity as he could muster out of the room. The priest silently led him to a small room with a plain upraised block in the center. 

Katei knelt down and watched as the several priest filed into the room and surrounded him into a wide circle. Katei held his head high and watched as they opened a book. He had seen such a book before, it was a dark black with silver and gold entwined lines around the sides.

Then, they started to chant, passing the book around the room:

__

"Vecro nu de some de aiea,

Vecro dou de rum se nea,"

Katei inwardly winced, he had heard this chant too many times, and hated it. Hated the way it was chanted softly, with intentions of bringing remorse to the prisoner's heart. But no remorse came.

_"Venoro som le fac re aiea,_

Venoro nei se nele ee nea,"

Katei bit back cusseswords of frustration, this ritual was meant to take hours, and he didn't want to spend all that time listening to their incessant incantation_s. _It was also meant to force tears to the prisoner's eyes. No tears came.

_"Vishel mes lu daa ei aiea,_

Vishel sev ep le cae nea,"

You would've thought Katei was merely bored, for he showed no signs of regret, anger, or sadness. The priests had never failed to bring a prisoner to tears, was this Yamani going to break their record? 

_"Nalaki! Le dekt di nu mas!_

Placid _perpetually_ _Nalaki!"_

The words still had no visible-- or mental-- affect on Katei. He remained stone, listening, but still ignoring the words. The words were done purposely in Ancient Yama, not Common language. In doing this, the priests had hoped to bring morose into Katei's heart. But no morose came.

_"Vecro nu de some de aiea,_

Vecro dou de rum si nea,"

They were repeating the chant again, and after this, they were meant to speak to him in Common, giving more pressure onto making him feel low and rotten. But Katei remained proud.

_"Venoro som le fac re aiea,_

Venoro nei se nele ee aiea,

Vishel mes lu daa ei aiea,

Vishel sev ep le cae nea,

Nacritue! Liv en trengil tim,

Foreve!"

The chant was finally done, and Katei was at least thankful for that. The dull, monotonousvoices of the priests couldn't even carry a proper melody, and their voices were just meant to bore into his mind. It had been at least two hours, and now they began to talk.

The first priest to stand before him had the air of a poet, "Feel melancholy, oh so sad. For the life you have chosen for yourself has been a disgrace to your family name and your country. So feel sad, oh so sad."

Katei bit back a grin, and the urge to tell the priests that he had no family to disgrace. The next priest who stood before him had the air of someone superior, "Are you happy with your decisions? Low lives like yourself have managed to do better than you! They at least feel regret for what they have done? But do you? Think and think hard."

Priest after priest stood before him, lecturing and talking of 'a better life' but Katei remained confidently unmoved. He was even starting to get cocky; after the past week of worrying, he was almost a letdown at how pathetic the chanting and speeches were.

And then, after thirty minutes of lecturing, the priest hauled him to his feet and led him down to the town square, where the entire city was gathered.

~~

****

Ten minutes until the ax falls, Kel:

Kel rushed to gather the riding clothing that she had gotten from Katei's travelling bags. She had less than ten minutes to get the weapons and horse needed before she had to go down to the town square.

After she was done, Kel scrambled into clothing that she had worn when she was a thief, she would need to pass as one once again. she slipped a sword in a battered hilt and cut her hair to her earlobe once more. As she checked herself in the mirror, she made sure to place paints and dirt on her face so she would be totally unrecognizable. She grinned at her reflection; a full-fledged tomboy once more.

~~

****

At the execution, few minutes until the ax falls:

Katei looked around through the angry crowd for any glimpse of Kel. He was still skeptical that she could pull off the escape. There she was! She was standing next to two squires, chatting monotonely. 

He wandered briefly who was mad enough to help Kel and him. But he was jerked out of his thoughts when he was shoved to a kneeling position in front of a relatively large wooden block with an indention cut into it where his neck would fit perfectly.

Then, King Jonathon stood before the waiting crowd and announced the beginning of the execution, "Katei of Nirason, you are hereby accused and charged of murdering countless Tortallan nobles and further attempted murder of The Crown Prince of Tortall, Roald of Conte'. The punishment for your heinous crimes against the crown is death. You will be beheaded in front of this crowd of witnesses and hopefully forgiven for your offenses." He motioned to the man in black carrying an ax and said, "Creskin, come and do your service."

~~

****

A few moments before the ax falls, Kel:

Kel glanced over at herself, and had to admit, it looked exactly like her. Kel rubbed the back of her neck and watched the stage. Katei remained impassive, breathing calmly through his nose, like any good Yamani would, making her feel sudden pride.

Then, Creskin, the man chosen to perform the beheading, stood to Katei's side and rose his ax. Kel closed her eyes and held her breath, knowing the ax was coming down at that moment, and hoping that the timing for the plan was right.

"STOP! WAIT!" a voice rang through the crowd. Kel grinned slightly and opened her eyes to see Prince Roald scramble onto the stage, just as planned. Roald stood facing his father and the crowd and said haltingly, "I thought that it would be proper for myself to say a few words to Katei, since it was me he was after to kill."

Jonathon nodded his approval and Roald bent down to whisper into Katei's ear.

~~

****

Katei's POV:

What was going on? What could the prince possibly have to say to him? But he was even more startled as Roald leant over and said, "Katei, I'm the one who is helping Kel and you, so cooperate. When I stand up, Kel is going to jump onto the stage and shove you off it, then you and her are to run for it. Understand?"

Katei didn't ask questions, but pretended to look deranged and angry. He gave the tiniest of nods and resumed his impassive state. Roald stood and announced, "I told him that he deserves to burn in the dark realms for as long as his victims remain dead!" his statement was greeted with ardent applause before he stepped down off the stage and Kel took her way.

Screaming like a madwoman, she ran through the crowd and jumped onto the stage. Moving around and twisting her face in every direction so no one would have enough time to recognize her, she shoved Katei swiftly off the stage and ran off through the back. 

The crowd tried to stop her but just got the response of being kicked or punched hastily. Katei was right behind her and breathing hard, he had not been prepared to run so suddenly. 

Guards were yelling behind them for them to stop, and Kel wondered concisely why they always asked that-- it wasn't like the people were actually going to stop. Then a circle of guards moved in ahead of them, they were trapped. 

Kel glanced to her right and saw the open door of a building next to Katei and herself. She ran through the door with Katei behind her and the guards at their heels. The only escape of the building was up a wild staircase and onto the roof of a building.

"Oh no." Kel breathed, groaning inwardly-- why was it that all her troubles always had to involve heights?! 

"Kel, we have to get moving, I can only hold this door down for so long." Katei whispered frantically. Kel glanced back and saw that Katei was putting all his weight into keeping the roof door shut so the guards could not get up.

Sounds of wire flying through the air were heard behind Kel, and as they looked they saw that _more _guards were attempting to scale the building wall. Kel made a quick decision and examined the buildings around her. 

They were all within one or two feet of eachother, easy enough for Katei and Kel to jump across. Motioning to Katei, she ran to the edge of the building. Katei bit his lip and let go of the door, sending the guards from the inside of it tumbling to the ground.

"All we have to do is sprint across these rooftops and get to where I placed the horses for us to escape on." she said and jumped with not-so-much ease to the next rooftop. 

Katei nodded and they were off, breathing as calmly as possible. They made several jumps from one roof to the other, so much that Kel was ready to throw-up. But she kept on going, next to Katei, dashing across the rooftops with the wind blowing against them. Out of the corner of her eye, Kel noticed a crowd gathering at the bottom, and knew that they were watching the chase. It must've been something special; two characters jumping from roof to roof with guards right at their heels.

The two came to the last building and slid (with much fright on Kel's part) down a drainage pipe to the firm ground. From there, they continued to run.

There was two horses that Kel had stationed up ahead, and the two just had to jump on the backs. Soon, they were galloping out of the city, with the guards left far behind.

They stopped miles away and dismounted. Kel looked back at the city and asked, "Do you think we got away?"

Katei shrugged and said, "I guess so, but alas! Look at you! A rough-and-tumble thief lass once again, eh?" Kel couldn't help but grin, "So I take it you got a little bit of a shock when Roald told you that he was helping us?"

Katei pulled her into a hug and whistled lowly, "Yep I did, how in the name of Mithros did you get _him _to help?!"

Kel laughed and said, "It was easier than you think. Roald is my friend, Katei, and he also understood the whole Chisakami/death thing. He still doesn't like you, though. But yeah, he helped me a lot." Kel was silenced by Katei kissing her deeply. When they broke the kiss, Kel cleared her throat and said carefully, "Katei, I have something to tell you..." she trailed off and by the seriousness in her voice, Katei pulled away so he could look directly into her eyes.

Kel looked down and said dejectedly, "You have to get out of Tortall, leave as fast as possible, King Jonathon will have people searching all over the lands for you. Here." she handed him the riding clothes that he had worn on the way into Corus and weapons. Then she unsheathed the longsword he had bought to kill Roald and handed it to him. Katei held the items that she gave him with trembling hands.

"A- and, you have to promise me that-- and this if for your own safety-- that you'll never return to-- to Tortall." the last words she choked out, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

Katei was left speechless, but only for a bit, "Never? But what about you and I--"

Kel placed a hand on his mouth and said, "Katei I love you, I'll always love you, but I want you to stay _alive. _ Promise me, promise me Katei, that you'll stay out of Tortall!"

Katei nodded, swallowed hard and said sadly, "I give you my word, Keladry." the sound of her full name on his mouth was too much for Kel. Flagrantly, she collapsed into his shoulder and cried. Katei hugged her to him tightly, never wanting for the moment to end. 

But, like all good things, it did. Katei knew that the guards from the palace would catch up to them soon, and he had to get away. Kel, knowing this as well, pulled away, kissing him one last time, savoring the feeling of his lips on her's.

Kel stepped back and waved to his horse, "Go Katei, get away from here." Katei nodded, his eyes never leaving her, and mounted his horse. He grinned weakly and said, "Give my thanks to Roald will, ye?" he looked down at Kel and said seriously, "Don't ever forget me, okay?" 

Kel gazed up at him and said, "Don't worry, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to. I'll always love you."

Katei replied, "And I will love you eternally." With that, he turned his horse and galloped away, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Kel watched him leave and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall once more before saying, "So mote it be, Katei, so mote it be." 

~~THE END~~

Author's Note: It's done, my series is done. Yes, Katei doesn't die, but he does have to flee Tortall, and probably never see Kel again. REVIEW, if you please, I want to know what people thought of it. The words from the ceremony chant were just made up from the top of my head. They fitted to a melody I heard on a Monty Python movie so I used them *shrugs*. And also, I'm playing with the idea of a sequel, I have a few ideas for it. So in your review, tell me what you thin


End file.
